un verano para recordar , Dipper x Pacifica
by helmn09
Summary: Dipper se siente extraño desde la noche con Pacifica en su mancion , decide aclarar su mente ¿que le pasa el chico maravilla? , bueno si quieren saber mas , pues les dejo el fic
1. Chapter 1

Bla bla bla cap 1 los derechos a sus respectivos creadores , adelante …

La tarde pintaba el cielo de un rojizo que hacia ver a la cabaña de el misterio aun mas vieja y arruinada , y viendo a el cielo se encontraba Dipper pines con uno de sus brazos como recargadera para su cabeza .* rayos que me pasa , porque me siento tan desconcentrado , ni siquiera puedo leer el libro * Dipper dejo sacar un suspiro que llamo la atención de su hermana -¿otra vez? Siempre pensando en Wendy , no tienes remedio Dipper- dijo son una sonrisa y siguió comiendo unas frituras , Dipper salió de sus pensamientos y contesto – no , no es eso , me siento raro desde que salimos el otro día de la fiesta con los Nortwest no puedo dejar de pensar en...- Dipper se vio interrumpido por su tio Stan que entraba en la habitación – oigan niños , acabo de salir en la tele , para celebrarlo saldremos a comer - salió pitando de la habitación dejando a los hermanos con los ojos abiertos , - si comida - grito Mabel saltando de la cama y corriendo tras su tio ,dejando a el joven solo , cuando alguien mas entro en la habitación , una chica de cabello rojo que encontró a Dipper viendo otra vez por la ventana , se acerco sin hacer ningún ruido y le pico dio un ligero empujón a la espalda de el chico ocasionando que el salta –ahhh Wendy jeje , de donde saliste – Wendy sonrió y le dijo- hoy cerramos temprano , el viejo salió en la tele en las noticias mientras corría de unos policías tras no pagar una multa , ahora iremos a comer y he venido por ti chico – dijo Wendy mientras reía con el recuerdo de el tío stan empujando aun niño de su bicicleta para subirse en ella durante la persecución , Dipper sonrió por la anécdota y después bajo la mirada – lo siento , dile a mi tío que me duele el estomago y me quedare – Wendy la vio extrañada y después de bajo la gorra – ok chico , regresamos en unas horas – y se encamino a la puerta – a menos que pase otra persecución – y salió de la habitación, Dipper sonrió y vio desde la ventana como se alejaban en el coche todos riendo para después tumbarse bocarriba en la duela de el cuarto * rayos sigo tan distraído , siempre que sueño solo recuerdo esa noche , el baile , a pacifica y a ese fantasma * -haaaaa – dijo mientas rodaba por el suelo , cuando choco con la meza y el diario de campo cayó en su cara – haaaaaaaauch- el libro termino abierto en una página ,mientras Dipper tenía las manos en la cara , cuando por fin se incorporo vio en la pagina la foto de la mansión Nortwest , Dipper tomo el libro en sus manos era la pagina continua a el misterio de el leñador y la pagina decía ( la familia mas poderosa cofundadora de el pueblo , el antiguo líder John Nortwest gran creyente de la magia dedico parte de su fortuna a patrocinar a científicos y coleccionar objetos místicos ) Dipper dio cayó en la cuenta de que la otra pagina estaba arrancada - rayos rayos - cerro el libro - podría preguntarle a Pacifica , si eso hare ,creo que somos amigos – dijo sacando el billete que pacifica le dio , y sonrió al verlo * ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonrió por este billete? sonrojado guardo el billete y salió – mejor em lo gasto cuanto antes – y salió de la cabaña.

Ya en la ciudad Dipper caminaba viendo los puestos *mmm en que lo gastare , comida no , una guitarra no , ¿Qué demonios es eso? * Dipper paso por un puesto donde se vendían tótem * esto es imposible nada vale la pena en este pueblo * un viento frio lo estremeció * una bufanda quedara muy bien * y entro a una tienda de ropa .

Por otra parte la hija única pacifica rondaba con sus amigas viendo los objetos caros y aunque estaba con sus amigas estaba distraída fuera de la plática de ellas , se sentía así desde hace algunos días ,cuando de pronto vio salir a Dipper de una tienda e ir a la biblioteca , volteo a ver sus amigas que estaban embobadas en sus teléfonos ,* genial * y se escabullo tras el chico .

Dipper guardo la bufanda en su mochila * quizá en la biblioteca tenga algo de la historia de Nortwest * Dipper entro a la biblioteca solía estar aquí seguido y le gustaba esos libreros de metros de alto chuecos y apunto de caer –hola fill – dijo a el viejo cuidador que solo sonrió mostrando su único diente - Dipper le sonrió y entro en no de los pasillos .

Pacifica entro poco después , vio los libreros con desconfianza y vio a le guardia de espaldas , se acerco y cuando el guardia sonrió , pacifica salió corriendo y choco con una persona , - fíjate tonto – dijo mientras se sobaba la espalda – la que corría eres tu – pacifica abrió los ojos era la voz de Dipper , vio a el joven tirado con un montón de libro alrededor .

Dipper abrió los ojos y vio a una Pacifica que lo miraba , se sonrojo y trato de taparlo con su brazo * que , ella que hace aquí * se levanto y le dio una mano – permíteme – pacifica sonrió y dijo – mas te vale – ya levantados un silencio cundió en toda la sala interrumpido por la tos ronca de bill –ejem a cierto pacifica quería verte tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte – Pacifica contesto – a que vienes con esa informalidad Pines – Dipper se asusto – es broma ,tranquilo – Dipper rio nervioso . – ¿Qué querías preguntarme? - Dipper la miro – es sobre..- el teléfono de pacifica sonó , ella contesto inmediatamente – lo siento Dipper parece que mis escla.. digo mis mayordomos me buscan – el se acomodo la gorra – entiendo , te acompaño afuera – ambos salieron y una brisa fría los hiso temblar . Dipper noto que pacifica estaba muy destapada , * como puede salir asi tan destapada pescara un resfriado . o cierto -

Pacifica se abrazaba asi mismo tratando de darse calor cuando noto que Dipper la abrazaba , o eso parecía después de quedarse petrificada por la impresión, noto que este le puso una bufanda roja en el cuello - asi esta mejor ¿no? – dijo Dipper con unas sonrisa , causando el sonrojo de la chica que lo tapo metiendo su cara en la bufanda . –gracias - el coche llego y pacifica entro a su lujoso coche , Dipper la despido desde lejos y se encamino a su casa . * ese tonto * pensó la chica mientas miraba la bufanda


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonen asuntos escolares me sacaron de mi rutina, pero bueno el cap. 2 listo y aunque lo tenía desde hace unos días apenas lo subí , verán que seguí el hilo de la historia como en la serie pero sin centrarme en ella y ese pequeño cambio causara que los eventos que siguen sean completamente diferentes , quizás la historia inicia lento pero todo cobrara sentido en un futuro así que paciencia . Lo que está entre* son pensamientos perdonen si existe alguna confusión

Bueno los dejo de molestar sin antes decir que como todos saben Gravity no mío es de Disney y ese legendario Alex Hirsch..

Capitulo 2 "enserio

el día iniciaba y en la mansión Nortwest un sequito de mucamas entraron en la habitación de la hija única de esta familia , pacifica se despertó con el saludo de las servidumbre , se levanto con una maraña de pelo que le cubría toda la cara , se levanto y vio a la servidumbre que diario desde que tenía memoria le ayudaba en las tareas más simples de la vida cotidiana , agacho la mirada , algo había cambiado desde hace unos días – Retírense – las mucamas se vieron entre sí , quizá no habían escuchado correctamente así que esperaron que rectificara su orden – hoy no serán de utilidad – dijo con un ademan que hiso que todos salieran de la habitación mientras pacifica entraba sola a la sala de el baño .

Al otro lado del mundo un tal Dipper despertó, bostezo había dormido muy bien, sin interrupciones había sido una noche tranquila, un momento ¿tranquila? Se incorporo y volteo a la cama de su hermana , para encontrarla en el mismo estado en la que Mabel la dejo el día anterior , bajo las escaleras gritando – Tío Stan , Mabel , oigan – pero era inútil era la única alma en la cabaña , o al menos la única alma humana , porque desde las sombras un alma un ente lo observaba * _lo mejor será hablarle a Wendy o a Soos por teléfono_ * Dipper se encamino al teléfono y justo antes de tocarlo este inicio a sonar provocando que se asustara , lo descolgó – hola ¿Quién habl..- Dipper fue interrumpido y la voz del Tío Stan salió tan fuerte como si estuviera gritándole al oído – Chico , por fin contestas , escucha bien , no tengo mucho tiempo , tienes que ir a el pueblo y busca a H. Gilbert , es mi abogado , dile que estoy preso en las vegas , Mabel , Wendy están bien , no sé donde pero bien , mi abogado se encargara de todo ,pero llévale el portafolio negro que está bajo mi cama, su dirección está en refrigerador y algo muy importante …- un ruido se escucho por la bocina y después el grito de mucha gente ,entre ellas a el tío Stan gritando – pelea , muérdelo , venga – la llamada se corto y Dipper se sentó en el suelo , el tío Ford había salido de viaje por cuestiones desconocida , cuando de pronto sonó nuevamente el teléfono él con esto y la voz de Wendy escucho – Dipper , off gracias quería avisarte , estamos en las vegas pero todos los vuelos fueron cancelados , una tormenta va hacia graviti , nos quedaremos aquí Mabel está bien , bueno no tenemos tanto dinero así que adiós – Dipper se tranquilizo escachando que estaban bien * _bien primero lo primero el tío stands_ * corrió a el cuarto de el tío y encontró el portafolio , lo tomo y salió de la casa .

Pacifica comía sola en la una mesa muy grande , cuando un mayordomo entro – señorita los señores noroeste salieron temprano a un viaje de negocios pero su viaje se extenderá por el mal tiempo – el mayordomo salió por la puerta y dejo a pacifica que hizo su plato a un lado , y recordó que sus padres no le habían dirigido la palabra después de él regaño que se llevo por bajar la palanca – no eres una digna noroeste , no eres mi hija – las palabras de s padre pasaba una y otra vez por su mente , se levanto y salió de la sala .

Dipper encontró el despacho del abogado en una calle que nunca había visto, y tenía una fachada muy parecida a la cabaña de el misterio, entro para toparse con un solo y triste lugar, cada paso rechinaba en la madera vieja – ¿hola? , disculpe – se escucharon nos pasos y de una puerta salió un hombre de edad madura con un exquisito traje y un gran porte – buenos días - - disculpe usted es H. Gilbert – el tipo sonrió – tengo muchos nombres, cada uno diferente para cada uno de mis clientes, ¿así que dime niño en que problemas se metió el viejo Stan? – el señor se recargo en un bastón y sonrió,

\- solo sé que está en las vegas, en la cárcel y me dijo que el mandara esto – dijo Dipper mostrando el portafolio que fue arrebatado inmediatamente, - tengo que salir inmediatamente – dijo y salió por la puerta y Dipper tas el – no niño, no me sigas- Dipper se quedo atrás. * _Bueno solo de nuevo, wow tantos planes que se me ocurrían para cuando estuviera solo y ahora no se me ocurre nada, mejor terminare lo de ayer_. * sonrió al recordar que el día anterior se había topado con pacifica* _ojala hubiéramos podido hablar más_ * cuando doblo la calle vio a la rubia comprando, se escondió inmediatamente _*¿Qué? ¿Por qué me escondí? Si yo quería verla, espera ¿quería verla?_ * de pronto a la mente de Dipper llego el momento en cuando ella lo abrazo , y comprendió que no había podido dejar de pensar en esa noche , no por la traición de sus padres , ni por la imagen mental de Grenda coquetear , ni siquiera por el fantasma clase 10 que lo convirtió en madera , lo que recordaba era a ella , a pacifica * _no puede ser_ * se tapo la cara con la gorra _* no me puede gustar una noroeste_ * cuando una voz femenina le saco de sus pensamientos -¿Dipper? – el mencionado miro a una chica que lo veía extrañado, pues encontrarlo en callejón tan feo era raro incluso para el chico se movió por reflejo atrás y se dio un golpe con la pared en la nuca. Pacifica ahogo una risa y se tapó con el puño la boca para disimular – mira que eres tonto Pines – y le extendió la mano

– ¿por qué será que últimamente que nos encontramos uno está tirado? – Dipper estaba absorto por su último descubrimiento y no podía más que balbucear. Por otra parte la chica enserio estaba feliz de verle. El día había empezado mal y encontrarlo era algo que nunca espero.

– ¿Oye estas ocupado?- mientras que el pobre chico tenía una guerra mental * - _como te pudiste enamorar de una Noroeste – seguro estas confundido, ¿espera has notado que guapa se ve hoy? Demonios cállate ella es una Noroeste la peor familia que existe – oye esta peinada de una coleta le queda bien_ * la pregunta de pacifica lo saco de sus pelea mentales que hicieron una tregua – no, no lo estoy – y dejo sacar una risa nerviosa

– Genial oye – al notar su tono pacifica corrigió haciendo un tono ligeramente altanero –tal como imagine, por mi parte cancele unas clases de baile y polo, por lo tanto tengo libre así que acompáñame pines ¿claro si quieres? –

El chico se rio ligeramente por el cambio de la voz y actitud de pacifica – claro, de cualquier forma tenía algo que preguntarte –

\- lo que quieras pines, pero primero te invito a comer, no pienses mal. No me gusta deberle a las personas – así termino de confundir a el pobre chico

– Si hablas de lo de la mansión y la fiesta no te preocupes – contesto Dipper – no no hablo de eso. Solo acepta y ya Pines- contesto inmediatamente a lo que el joven solo asintió con una sonrisa

-vale será mejor nos apuremos o perderemos la reservación – dijo la chica tomando a Dipper de la mano y llevándolo por la calle, *Dipper se sonrojo un poco cuando noto la mano de pacifica tomando la suya, y después la vio a ella hablando de todos los planes que tenia para ese día, y su cabello movido por el viento cuando vio a lo lejos a Grenda y Candy salir de una tienda pasaron junto a ellos con un paso normal. Pacifica las ignoro por completo, pero Candy noto pasar a Dipper y lo siguió con la mirada incrédula hasta que ellos doblaron la esquina y desaparecieron de la vista.

Dipper se encontró de repente en el mismo restaurant en el que tiempo atrás Guideon llevo a Mabel, pero en otra parte una terraza con jardín, pareciera que ni siquiera Guideon tenía tanto poder como los Noroeste.

-bien Dipper que querías preguntarme – dijo pacifica después de ordenar por ambos uno platillos con nombres que Dipper no pudo pronunciar ni mentalmente y viéndolo directamente con lo que el chico se sonrojo levemente pero aguanto por su orgullo de macho – por cierto. ¿Te regañaron mucho tus padres?-pacifica agacho la mirada y Dipper capto que había tocado un tema sensible

\- me regañaron, pero después de el regaño ahora me evitan, ni siquiera me hablan – ella movía con el dedo en círculos el mantel

-sabes se siente increíblemente mal estar hecho de madera – la miro y le sonrió – me salvaste la vida pacifica –

-ahora me debes una pines – dijo pacifica - ¿siempre estas metida en esas cosas? Yo imagine que eran mentiras y trucos baratos –

\- no, este pueblo está lleno de misterios y cosas que aun no entiendo – Dipper siguió contando varios de los misterios de graviti hasta que se acordó – ¿oye pacifica que sabes algo de John noroeste?

\- claro, es mi abuelo – dijo sin mucho interés pacifica – era una fanático de cosas ancestrales y hay una habitación con muchas cosas suyas –a pacifica se le abrieron los ojos como cuando alguien nota algo relevante – oye, ¿quieres ir? –

\- ¿enserio? Claro que quiero ir –

-pero antes, ten- dijo pacifica sacando la bufanda roja y evitando ver a el chico – gracias –

*o cierto la bufanda, supongo que no la quiso conservar, seguro tiene infinidad, seguro no me quiere, haaaa rayos, o quizá cree que se la preste * Dipper recibió la bufanda- oye veras, era un obsequio – mientras regresaba la bufanda a ella

\- ¿así? Y ¿que quieres a cambio?- dijo sacando su bolso

\- nada – dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-y ¿Por qué me la das entonces? – mientras se ponía la bufanda contenta

\- es una muestra de aprecio – contesto mientras fingía desinterés *o venga no seas tan torpe *

-¿me aprecias? –Dijo confundida – sabes yo ambiente aprecio – Dipper se quedo mudo y su mente volaba alto en algún universo donde están juntos

-eres creo el único amigo que tengo –puf Dipper cayo de su nube pero se sintió alagado.

-oye podemos ir ya a el cuarto de tu abuelo – una habitación llena de cosas misteriosas, le quita el hambre a cualquiera

-¿no tienes hambre?- pregunto la noroeste mientras hacia un puchero sin darse cuanta

\- no, no tengo hambre - * _bueno ahora entiendo porque te gusta, ese puchero es adorable_ *

\- en ese caso vámonos - dijo levantándose y en ese momento el mesero llego – ha cierto cóbrese y déselo a alguien más –

Ya en la calle Dipper y pacifica caminaban sin mirarse pero juntos, así un poco de frio y Dipper miraba a pacifica disimuladamente, el rojo de la bufanda resaltaba su cabello y el sonrió al verla *rayos _aquí vamos, tío esto de estar enamorado es un gran bache ¿recuerdas a Wendy?_ * pacifica lo vio y le dio una cálida sonrisa *vale vale ya me callo * Dipper nunca se imagino que ella fuera tan agradable, ni en sus pesadillas y tampoco pudo evitar verla a hurtadillas -¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Tengo algo raro? – Dipper se sobresalto al ser descubierto – hoy te vez diferente –

-¿diferente? No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, así que explícate- dijo pacifica cruzada de brazos y parando en seco

\- me refería a tus zapatos, digo tu cabello, si tu cabello luce distinto – ese es Dipper, hábil bajo presión. Pacifica ante todo bajo la mirada, normalmente 2 mucamas la cepillaban por 15 minutos y peinaban, pero ella lo había echo ella sola ese día – me gusta mas así – termino de decir Dipper que siguió caminando, por lo que no noto el sonrojo de la chica y como ella sonreía antes de apresurar el paso para alcanzar a el chico con gorra para ir juntos a la mansión…


	3. Chapter 3

Lo sé, tarde pero tengo una maravillosa excusa que seguro se me ocurrirá algún día , esperemos , y bueno los dejo con la historia si es que alguien aun la lee . Provecho ….

. . .

Aun no eran ni las 10 de las mañana pero ese pueblo siempre parecía que estaba en un atardecer perpetuo y bajo esa luz crepuscular, caminando juntos se encontraban esos dos chicos , platicando como viejos amigos , Dipper había olvidado completamente que estaba sin ninguno de sus familiares o amigos , pero quien lo puede culpar ya que a su lado estaba una chica que creía conocer y ahora miraba otra faceta completamente distinta de ella , esa chica era un misterio y bueno ese chico ama los misterios , pero no solo por ese hecho si no que por mas que lo intentara no podía dejar de mirarla .

-cuanto tiempo planeas verme pines – interrogo en broma al notar que el chico la miraba , ella estaba acostumbrada a que todos la observaran pero algo en como la miraba le inquietaba , era la primera vez que la miraban así,

-¿de qué hablas? – contesto Dipper evitando la mirada de la chica para así no empeorar su ofuscamiento *tío tu enserio que no aprendes, discreción no llevas ni un día de enamorado y ya estas poniéndote en evidencia

-de que llevas un buen rato mirándome – dijo burlonamente mientras ella buscaba la cara del chico que la evitaba

\- ¿te incomoda que te mire? – contesto con una voz seria al mismo tiempo que encaraba la mirada burlona de pacifica y esta vez ella fue la victima de un sonrojo para evitar la mirada de el . el cual no tenía nada de experiencias así que la miro confundido

**wow wow no puede ser ¿Qué rayos tiene su mirada? Me mira como si … olvídalo , sea como sea no puedes perder ** tras titubear un poco pacifica respondió a la mirada esta vez desafiante lo que sorprendió al inicio a el chico el cual también la miro directamente a los ojos . los segundos pasaban y la mirada desafiante de Dipper se esfumo poco a poco en cuanto observaba los hermosos ojos de ella lo que ocasiono que iniciara a sonrojarse, pero Pacifica al notar que este se sonrojaba se sonrojo y la conciencia de que ambos estaban sonrojados termino de sonrojarlos , para por fin desviar las miradas en lados opuestos ** ¿Qué rayos me pasa? El, ¿porque el me incomoda tanto? ** Mientras tanto Dipper * wow que intenso fue eso, que hermosos ojos tiene, esto es malo para el corazón * ambos se miraron después de unos segundos y Dipper en un esfuerzo por no ponerse más en evidencia le sonrió y ella correspondió – sin más distracciones Pines que ya falta poco – dijo mientras seguía caminando * claro es fácil decirlo * pensó el chico mientras la veía.

Por otro lado en alguna parte de las vegas estaba en proceso un juicio en el cual el tío stan estaba metido , atrás del estaban Mabel y Wendy ,Soos fue perdido en una apuesta con un coreano , y estaba en un hotel

-oigan chicas han hablado con el nerd?- pregunto el tío en cuanto inicio el descanso

\- si hable ayer con el – dijo Wendy – estada bien, aunque quizá le de miedo dormir solo en la cabaña –rio un poco

\- es que no le pude mencionar que Ford dijo que por nada se acercara de nuevo a los Noroeste , no sabía que el chico tenia amistad con esa familia – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y es que Dipper le conto todo lo sucedido a su tío Ford

-descuida tío Dipper odia esa familia pero ¿por qué no puede acercarse?- contesto Mabel mientras e intentaba acomodar su suéter

\- no lo sé, no suelo poner atención a todo lo que dice Ford y esto me lo dijo hace 2 días, pero el torpe me lo dijo mientras estaba el programa de "estafadores famosos "-dijo Stan mientras se mecía en su silla.

Dos martillazos resonaron en la sala y el juez aclaro – señor Pines ¿su abogado donde esta?- - vera señoría debe estar por llegar pero podría leer mientras de lo que se me acusa y deje decir señoría que esa túnica le hace justicia - dijo el tío stan guiñando un ojo –bien primero se le sorprendió tratando de pagar con dinero extranjero falso , su identifacion dice un nombre completamente diferente , según el registro ha estafado y vendido ilegalmente por décadas entre los cuales está la venta de perros, águilas , anguilas …- mientras el juez leía la carpeta gigantesca entro a la sala el abogado con el portafolio negro gritando – objeción señoría –y fue así como inicio el juicio .

Bueno de regreso a ese poblado, los dos jóvenes estaban frente a las puertas de la gran residencia, pacifica entro por una puerta pequeña tras dar una señal a el mayordomo, y juntos entraron a esa enorme casa, la cual sin las luces de la fiesta se veía sumamente vacía – bien donde esta ese cuarto –

-Dipper – llamo pacifica en una voz tan dulce que estremeció a el chico – ven no quiero que te pierdas , sería un problema – y tomo a el chico de la mano mientras volteaba hacia otro lado ** bien lo lograste Pacifica aunque te tardaste como 4 horas mas de lo pensado, en las películas se ve más fácil** y es que pacifica no le interesaban antes los chico , pero cuando Dipper se fue a purificar el fantasma noto que aunque estaba en la mejor fiesta , no ese sentía bien, estaba mejor cuando corría a el lado de el chico tratando de salvarse , por eso cuando escucho la voz de el corrió a verle y sintió pena de haberlo engañado . si Dipper le importaba *es lindo pero no me gusta * se repetía una y otra vez , pero aun así buscaba estar con el ahora buscaba estar cerca de el.

Mientras tanto nuestro amigo estaba más rojo que una fresa , si esto era un sueño no le molestaría que durara más que la demencia de su hermana , pero un jalón lo distrajo de su sueño , y es que pacifica lo jalo de el brazo para ocultarlo , antes de que los padres de que pacifica pasara por el pasillo -¿Qué suced..- pero la chica le tapo la boca mientras que ponía un dedo en sus labios Dipper se quedo mas callado por verla tan cerca del que por su indicación. Pero al igual que la última vez que fantaseaba fue despertado por otro jalón , y cuando vio estaba en ese cuarto oculto por el que se entra en una falsa pintura .

-rayos rayos – murmuraba pacifica caminando de un lado a otro –se supone que no estaban –

\- pasa algo malo ¿porque nos escondemos de tus padres?- la pregunta hiso que pacifica lo viera sorprendido

\- bueno mis padres están molestos conmigo y también obvio contigo los expusiste por completo y los retaste , no podemos dejar que te vean – dijo pacifica

-pero si no te ven sospecharan y te regañaran mas –dijo Dipper mientras le tomaba la mano – ve yo esperare aquí – y sonrió mientras apretaba aun más la mano de la chica

-no no te puedes quedar aquí es my feo y hace frio , pescaras un resfriado – tengo una idea ven sígueme y salió de el escondite para ir con cautela por los pasillos , Dipper se perdió después de las primeras 4 puertas , pero la casa parecía no tener fin hasta que pacifica paro frente a una puerta **bueno no hay otra alternativa ** y abrió la puerta donde había una penumbra , Dipper entro tras ella , cuando la voz de los padres de pacifica sonó en los pasillos –tengo que ir , quédate aquí – y cerró la puerta mientras se alejaba

Dipper inicio a buscar en las paredes donde prender las luces cuando choco con un mueble y tiro algunas cosas , entonces después encontró el interruptor y lo presiono,. La luz cegó a Dipper por unos segundos y después pudo distinguir la habitación * no , no puede ser , estoy en su habitación *.

Por otra parte pacifica llego a la sala en la que sus padres esperaban – por fin llegas ¿Qué no escuchaste?- dijo su padre mientras movía una copa de vino ,- hemos decidido que en cuanto termine el verano te irás a un internado – la noticia tardo nos segundos en ser procesada por ella - pacifica ya puedes irte – pacifica se fue lentamente a su cuarto * un internado , solo eso faltaba , bueno Dipper se irá cando termine el verano así que no me queda nada en este pueblo **

Dipper admiraba la habitación que era casi tan grande como la cabaña de el misterio, una cama enorme estaba a un lado de la pared, el suelo era de madera y la pared era de un tono vino, pero en el ambiente Dipper encontró el aroma de pacifica, recordó que había tirado algo y miro unos libros en el suelo , se agacho a recogerlos *¿Qué? Esto es literatura romántica, Poe y Lovencraft, wow literatura pesada, no puede ser la habitación de ella * cuando en la parte de arriba de la primera pagina ve el nombre de pacifica Elizabeth Noroeste * wow * abrio el libro y vio pequeñas anotaciones en todo el libro , lo que le recordó a él , cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió y vio a una Pacífica que lo veía incrédula.

-PINES será mejor que no toques mis cosas – y se abalanzo para quitarle el libro a el chico, pero tropezando con la alfombra caso que las cabezas de ambos chocaran, todo estaba oscuro , bueno será porque habían cerrado los ojos , pero Dipper al abrir los suyos encontró que ella estaba sobre el haciendo ruidos de dolor mientras tenía las manos en la parte donde fue el golpe , la cosa no estaba tan mal . Mas cuando ella de pronto lo miro y esta vez Dipper se topo con esos ojos y tras ver lo hermosos que estaban su mirada bajo un poco , y se detuvo en los labios de la chica , unos labios perfectos con su color ligeramente rosado y ligeramente abiertos , el ya no controlaba su cuerpo este se inclino un poco acortando la distancia , pero un trueno se escucho y retumbo en la casa espantando a los chicos

** el , no puede ser , el quería** -he pacifica está todo bien – Dipper la saco de sus pensamientos y vio que ahora ella lo estaba abrazando y a el chico le faltaba el aire – lo siento es que no me gustan los truenos – y poco a poco lo soltó para terminar ambos sentados en el suelo . cuando de pronto un nuevo trueno mas retumbo en la casa , Dipper perdió de vista a pacifica durante unos segundos para encontrarla en un su cama tapándose los oídos , su mente estaba en blanco , pero sintió unas manos sobre las suyas levanto la vista y era Dipper , que hablaba pero ella no escucho porque sus oídos estaban tapados , ella cerro lo ojos cuando vio pasar las luces de los relámpagos por la ventana , así permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta que Dipper le quito sus manos , se acerco a ella y le dijo muy dulcemente – descuida , todo está bien –

El silencio reinaba otra vez mientras ellos estaban sentados en la cama, pero pacifica rompió ese momento – mis padres siempre viajan y de niña me dejaban siempre en la mansión , como castigo de no comportarme y me encerraban en mi habitación ,sola y siempre llovía , pero los truenos me asustaban mucho – Dipper tomo su mano – en la escuela nunca he tenido muchos amigos , nadie se juntaba conmigo o con Mabel , siempre fingía que no me interesaba salir a fiestas pero en el fondo sentía un poco de celos ,pero ahora yo cuando estoy contigo … - Dipper dejo de hablar porque el tatuaje que tenia la frente inicio a arder y escuchó en su mente una voz *-¿me extrañabas pino? -*..


End file.
